De cuando James tiene una cita con Sirius (pero no es una en realidad)
by astrospace
Summary: Una cena entre los dos que sin duda no es una cita porque: a. Él es hetero y b. Sirius es hetero. Solo son dos hermanos saliendo porque las chicas son extrañas. Por lo que no es una cita.


**james/sirius.** | k | 1279 w.  
**advertencias:** lenguaje soez.  
**disclaimer:** harry potter pertenece a j.k rowling. escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

este fic participa del reto de mayo "parejas off-canon" del foro la sala de los menesteres.

* * *

**de cuando james tiene una cita con sirius (pero no es una en realidad).**

Contrario a la creencia popular, James no es un rompe corazones. De hecho, Sirius está bastante contento de burlarse de sus pocas experiencias porque casi todas han terminado en desastre. (Se ha convencido de que él es hombre de una sola mujer, aunque Evans no esté consciente de eso todavía.)

Así que luego de haber planeado una hermosa y romántica forma de preguntarle a Evans si quería ser su cita de San Valentín y haber sido rechazado vilmente (¿Qué iba a saber él que a las chicas en realidad no les gustaban las palomas?), su única y lamentable esperanza es aceptar la oferta de Sirius (porque Peter no ha dejado de parlotear acerca de lo suaves que son las tetas de Mckinnon y Remus tiene una relación demasiado seria con la biblioteca). Una cena entre los dos que sin duda no es una cita porque: a. Él es hetero y b. Sirius es hetero. Solo son dos hermanos saliendo porque las chicas son extrañas.

Por lo que no es una cita.

Sirius es un idiota presumido, porque no se demora más de cinco minutos en ponerse pantalones y estar listo (viéndose malditamente bien). Necesita un cigarrillo, le dice, y "mejor ponte lo más sexy que puedas, Potter". Y vale, está bien que no sea una cita, pero James está empezando a sentirse como una chica, así que definitivamente no se apura y definitivamente no se mira en el espejo nerviosamente para asegurarse que su cabello esté perfecto.

Ni siquiera se pone perfume porque, hey, es Sirius y duermen en la misma jodida habitación desde hace seis años. Que se joda.

—Hace un frío de mierda, Potter. Mejor ponte un abrigo —Hay un sonido en la puerta y Sirius le está murmurando incluso antes de entrar completamente; James oye el ruido que hace y cuando él sale del cuarto de baño se encuentra a Sirius apoyado contra la puerta abierta con las mangas remangadas hasta arriba como si fuera Setiembre, no Febrero—. ¿Estás listo para...?

Sirius lo mira de pies a cabeza y luego lo queda mirando, largo y duro.

—¿Qué? —dice James.

El otro chico se voltea para cerrar la puerta. Se voltea para mirar a James con seriedad.

—No voy a salir contigo vestido así.

—¿Cómo? —James observa su vestuario: hay flores por todas partes y colores también. Los pantalones apenas y le llegan a los tobillos, pero eso es lo que se está usando, ¿no? O algo así dijo su madre—. ¿Extremadamente guapo y a la moda?

—Más como extremadamente terrible. ¿Por qué estás...?

—Disculpa —James lo corta—. Yo salgo con tu horrible cara todo el tiempo y no me ves quejándome, ¿no?

—¿...usando pantalones altos? ¿Y porque estás usando la camisa abotonada hasta arriba? Parece que dejaste que Colagusano te vistiera en la oscuridad.

—El concepto puede ser difícil de entender para tus limitados conocimientos, pero el resto de las personas lo llamamos moda —James contesta, caminando hacia la entrada. Sirius lo detiene agarrándolo por el hombro.

—No cuando infringes mi derecho de caminar por la calle sin sufrir humillación por asociación —continúa siendo serio. Esto es lo que pasa la mayor parte de tiempo con él, siendo serio cuando no debería—. Ese estampado floral se parece a los que hay en casa de mi adorable madre, Potter.

Sirius agarra una parte de su camisa, alzándola y analizándola. Se inclina y arruga la nariz en desaprobación. James puede haberse quedado embobado con las largas pestañas de Sirius.

Canuto se devuelve y James se fuerza a sí mismo a volver a los límites de su heterosexualísima amistad.

—Hey, hey —dice mientras Sirius empieza a quitarle la chaqueta que lleva puesta—. ¿Un poco emocionado? —Largos dedos empiezan a desabotonar su camisa—. ¡Ni siquiera me has llevado a cenar todavía!

Sirius lo empuja en dirección a su cama, al otro lado de la habitación. James camina.

—¿Puedes callarte? —dice detrás de él. Sus palmas están calientes encima de los hombros de James. Quizá Canuto es bueno para dar masajes, piensa tontamente. (Luego quiere pensar en cachorritos, pero eso también lleva a lo mismo.)

—¿Pero entonces cómo conectaremos?

—Hay otras formas de conectar. Sácate el pantalón.

Sirius lo empuja contra la cama y se voltea para rebuscar ente los cajones.

—¿Denudarse es tu forma favorita para conectar? —James sólo se deshace el primer botón, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo para continuar. (Se recuerda que Sirius lo ha visto desnudo antes y el pensamiento no lo ayuda.)

—En esencia, sí —Sirius lo mira por encima de su hombro—. ¿Por qué no me estás haciendo caso, Cornamenta?

—¡Por que no puedes ordenarme!

—Lo siento, pero no puedes pedir que te respete cuando estás vestido de esa manera. No importa lo guapo que seas.

James tiene en la lengua una respuesta completamente original y divertida (obvio), pero su cerebro se traba analizando lo que el otro acaba de decir.

—¿Crees que soy guapo?

—Mojo las bragas por ti, Jimmy —dice sarcásticamente—. Ahora quítate el pantalón.

—Acabas de decir que soy guapo.

—Oíste mal.

—No. Fue lo que dijiste.

—Dije que te veías mal con estampados florales.

—¿Y entonces con qué me veo bien?

—Uh. Con nada, básicamente.

James se ríe. Y luego Sirius se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y lo hace también. (Definitivamente James no vio un sonrojo ahí porque Sirius Black no se sonroja. Nunca.)

—Bueno, no todos medimos metro ochenta y nos vemos como modelos —comenta—. Los mortales tenemos que trabajar en nuestra apariencia.

Sirius sonríe y murmura algo que James no consigue oír. Le avienta unos pantalones y una camiseta que sin duda han visto días mejores, pero no dice nada acerca de eso. Empieza a vestirse.

—¿Ves? Mejor —le dice—. No sé porque te esfuerzas tanto. Soy solo yo.

James se ríe. —Sí, solo —se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello en un gesto de incomodidad, desvía la mirada porque ahora Sirius lo está mirando directamente—. Los ciento ochenta centímetros de ti.

—Más para amar, ¿no? —Sirius se ríe y lo empuja hacia la puerta. Cierto, piensa James un poco con vergüenza, porque eso es verdad.

—Y más para odiar —dice casi sin convicción.

—¡Aw! ¡No seas así! Tienes el honor de salir con esta preciosidad, cambia esa cara.

Sirius lo agarra de la mano y lo jala fuera de la habitación. James finge que no está gritando internamente y que sus piernas no tiemblan. ¿Desde cuándo tiene tantas piernas? Mierda.

—Además deberías agradecerme que ahora te ves aceptable, por lo menos.

—No voy a agradecerte.

—Bien —Sirius resopla—. Por que tú pagarás.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, cabrón —contesta con sarcasmo y un poco de resignación, porque sabe que terminará pagando.

—¿Pero qué tipo de cita eres tú? —responde Sirius con fingida indignación—. ¡De la que se salvó Evans!

James parpadea.

—Cita —se detiene en medio de las escaleras que llevan en dirección a la Sala Común.

—Sí —contesta Sirius con diversión—. Entonces, ¿qué conseguiré de esta cita si no es comida gratis?

—¿Mi compañía? —responde James y antes de seguir avanzando se atreve a añadir—: Y un beso de buenas noches.

Sirius lo mira directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de diversión. Las palmas de James sudan y una parte de él espera que Canuto no lo tome en serio. (La otra parte espera que sí.)

El otro se adelanta, bajando las escaleras. Y aunque el bullicio de la Sala Común ya lo ha alcanzado, James no se pierde el comentario.

—Esperaré por ello, entonces.

Hace una nota mental de comprarle algo lindo a Evans para agradecerle que no haya salido con él ese día. (¿Irónico?).

Después de su cita con Sirius, claro.

**fin.**


End file.
